We're in this Together
by Bettys4Seddie
Summary: Short OneShots about the iCarly Trios Friendship and Seddie
1. iKnow Sam

**My first Oneshot. Came up with this at like 3am sooo...yah. Like I said REALLY SHORT Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned iCarly, The show would suck and You wouldn't be reading this right now...

* * *

><p>Freddie fidgeted with his cart while Carly paced back and fourth in the iCarly studio.<br>"Ugh! Where is she?" Carly suddenly said stopping short. Freddie jumped slightly and then chuckled at his friends' nervousness.  
>"Carly...This is SAM we're talking about. Calm down. You know her, She'll be here." Freddie simply stated. Carly looked at him wierdly. "Well Mr. Benson...You sound usually calm." Carly said skeptically.<br>"I was never known to be a stresser." Freddie said before giving his signature smirk. "We're live in 5..."  
>"Wait!" Carly panicked. "What about Sam?"<br>"..4..."  
>"Freddie!"<br>"..3..."  
>"I'm serious Freddie!"<br>"..2..."  
>"Oh god..."<br>Freddie gave a hand signal to say rolling and a little blue light flickered on.  
>"Heyyy! I'm Carly and..." Suddenly the elevator singed and Sam breezed in.<br>"And I'm Sam!"  
>"Sam! Where have you-"<br>"And this is iCarly!"  
>Freddie laughed before peeking over his camera to say, "I told you she'd come!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! So...Wat'cha think? :) Review. More coming soon!<strong>

**Bettys4Seddie rawk'onn**


	2. iDont Need Wishes

**Hi :) Sorry I've been gone for so long...This is my problem:**

**I write stories on my phone, email it to myself, save it to my computer, upload it on FF and Publish it. But for some reason, after emailing it...I always forget about it; so yah...Sorry.**

**Anyway, This story is in honor of 11/11/11 11:11:11 :) Wrote it in ike 10 mins and its really short as always.**

* * *

><p>Sam was layed out on Freddies bed, feet in the air. Freddie sat cross legged beside her. Cuddlefish blasted from the radio. Freddie worked on his math homework. Sam doodled cute pictures in Freddies' English notebook, much to his dissaproval. Freddie sighed and stated, "Its finally done." he had a cheeky smile on his face and was holding up his math book like it was a trophy. Sam laughed and reached up to try and knock it out his hand. He moved it and she missed.<br>"Youre such a dork." She shook he head and went back to doodling. Freddie laughed and rolled his eyes.  
>"You need to do yours!"<br>"Pshhh...please." Sam said and waved her hand in dismissal. It was Freddies turn to shake his head. He started to pack up his books.  
>"Hey what time is it?" he asked. Sam pulled out her phone and said, "Uhhh...Eleven eleven."<br>"Ooh make a wish!" Freddie said and smiled goofily at Sam.  
>"I don't need to make a wish." Sam said matter-of-factly and began to sit up on the bed. Freddie scooted closer, clearly interested.<br>"What...Why?" He asked confused. Sam reached behind him for a the markers. He pocked them up and passed them to her. She pulled out a purple one and took his history textbook.  
>"Sam don't draw in my textbook!" he scolded and took it out her grasp.<br>"Come on!" she wined. He gave in and passed her his history notebook instead.  
>"Yay." she smiled and began doodling some kind of animal.<br>"What is that supposed to be?" Freddie teased leaning over the book. Sam pushed him away.  
>"You'll see!" Freddie smiled and swung his legs over the side of the bed.<br>"So tell me."  
>"Tell you what?" she asked.<br>"Why don't you need to make a wish." he asked using air quotations.  
>"Because I have the one thing I've always wanted." She passed the notebook over to Freddie. He looked over the picture of a puppy gnawing on a bone. He smiled and passed it back.<br>"Which is..." He prodded. Sam continued to draw silent. He put his hand over the book and looked at her seriously. His big brown eyes staring into her glistening blue ones.  
>"You...Us." He smiled and captured her mouth into a deep kiss, which she returned happily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! What you want me to write about next? kaythnxbaii :)<strong>

**Bettys4Sedie - r****awk'onn \m/(^_^)\m/**


	3. iHated Cloudy Days

**Haii! Look at me! 2 stories; 1 day. I'm making my absence up to you guys :)**

**You know the drill. Really Short; One shot; Seddie :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I used to Hate cloudy days...Until you taught me to sing in the rain. <em>**

* * *

><p>Their feet slapped aginst the concrete on harmony as the gray clouds began to roll in.<br>"Crap." Carly hissed under her breath. "Umbrella anyone. I CANNOT ruin my hair."  
>"Pshh. Your such a Daffodil." Sam playfully mocked. Freddie rolled his eyes before replying, "Nope. Sorry Carls." They continued on in silence; Carly constanly glancing nevously at the sky. Finally, little water droplets began to pour down.<br>"Oh God!" Carly exclaimed. Her blonde friend scolded her, saying, "Chill, Carls. Sheesh. You gotta learn how to..." Sam trailed off spreading her arms and tilting her head forward to the sky. The liquid cascaded down her face leaving little trails. Her hair seemed to straighten as it began to rain harder. Still walking Sam did a little spin and continued, "...You gotta live in the moment."  
>At that point, Freddie wanted to rip off his backpack and jacket and breeze through the natural shower with Sam. He stared at her sparkling blue eyes as they squinted to sky. Her fair skin glistened with rain. And seemed to reflect joy to those around. Freddie suddenly realized that Sam wasn't just a tough girl. She was sweet and serene. No, not always calm and kind but that was one of her charming traits. She was...A Diamond in the Rough. Not a Demon or a Monster. Just a girl who knew how to make the best of what she had. And at that moment, Freddie finally discovered Love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Booyah. Gimme ideas! :) kaythnxbaii<strong>

**Betts4Seddie - rawk'onn \m/(^_^)\m/**


End file.
